A mistake in Reality
by EmberJ
Summary: In this story a mistake in reality causes three of the main six to be born into the Naruto universe. Now watch as all three make new friends,discover new enemies,and become amazing ninja! No pairs yet other than a sister like relationship between Fluttershy and Rainbow,I may add in new characters later on. ( On Hiatus)
1. First Day

I do not own MLP:Fim or Naruto if i did you would know about it.

Celestia-Asami

Fluttershy-Shiori

Rainbow-Rumi

Twilight-Tamako

* * *

The moon's glow cast shadows across the streets of the hidden leaf village,in the distance the cries of three newborn babies can be heard coming from the hospital.  
" Three girls born at the exact same time?" a man wearing a long white robe said looking down at his check board" and on the day of the summer solstice at that"

" I've seen stranger" an older man wearing the same style robe said looking down at the smallest of the three " go fetch the Hyuga standing outside we better check their chakra levels before we give them back to their mothers"

"Yes sir"

* * *

" Rumi wait!" Shouted a girl around 6 years old,she had medium-short light pink hair and wore a grey-green jacket,and a pair of grey tights, bright blue eyes gazed softly ahead,she had a slender build and seemed to walk on her tip toes when she moved,and in her arms she carried a small stack of books.

" Come on Shy" the girl who shouted back had short blue hair tied up in a ponytail,red,yellow,green,and violet streaks mixed in with the blue strands,she wore a black sleeveless shirt and purple shorts,her eyes were a dark pink and had constant look of determination " you can run faster than that!" she said looking back to her pink haired friend.

" Well *huff* some *huff* people can't *huff*" this time the girl speaking was a bit taller than the other two but looked the same age,in the center of her forehead a violet jewel hang from a silver chain,she had dark blue hair with pink and purple strips running down the side,she wore a greyish lavender top that looked like it had been extended to look like more like a short dress with a black belt across her waist, on her legs she wore tight black shorts and long white stockings and a small backpack filled with books,in her arms she carried the other half of a stack of at least fifteen books.

"Come on Tamako just drop the books and hurry up we're going to be late for the first day at the academy!" Rumi complained to her friend, only slowing down a pace or two.  
"No we aren't we left at 7:00 and it is now 7:14 so we should arrive exactly 1 minute early!" Tamako said with a joyful tone and a smart aleck look on her face.

" umm….guys I...umm I think we're here…"Shiori said softly in the background of Tamako's speech

" Right on schedule! Just as i said we would be." Tamako said with her mocking voice while looking straight towards Rumi.

" Well then lets go already" Rumi said opening the door to the academy.

Shiori's pov-  
The inside of their classroom looked like any other,it had 9 large desks with benches,a long black board at the back of the class room with papers posted to it,a desk,and a chalkboard at the front, the room itself was painted a light peach brown color and had polished wood floors,the windows were open and let a gentle breeze flow into the room,the singing of birds could be heard coming from a near by tree.  
All of the students who had arrived early were already sitting scattered around in their own little groups.  
Twilight was sitting at in a seat next to a pink haired girl wearing a navy blue shirt with cuts in the sleeves,and a dark haired boy wearing a grey high collar shirt,  
And Rumi sat by a boy with brown spiky hair wearing a grey hoody,and a girl with short blond hair.  
Looking around she found a desk by the window that was still empty and went to sit down.  
Just as Shiori sat down the last of the students started to filter into the room and take their seat.  
" Ok now is this everyone?" the man speaking had brown hair tied in a ponytail,and a cut across his nose, he wore the leaf headband and the basic chunin uniform.

" Wait!" shouted a little blond boy as he ran into the classroom. " I'm not late yet am I?"

" Yes you are late now take a seat so we can start"

The boy looked around uncertainly and took a step towards a seat only to have one of the kids sitting there shoot him an angry glare,he tried again for a different table but only got the same result.

"Oh..my"Shiori thought to herself " that wasn't very nice.."

" Umm...you could sit with me….that is if you want to..i mean" Shiori called softly but just loud enough to hear.

" Oh thanks!" he said walking over to take a seat

"OK lets get started,my name is Iruka"

" Hello Iruka Sensei" called the class in unison

" Today we will be learning the basics of the chakra system….." Iruka said while drawing a basic outline of the human body on the board.

" Thanks for letting me sit with you" whispered the boy sitting by her " my name's Naruto what about you?"

" Oh umm my name's Shiori…"she said hiding her face behind her hair

"What did you say?"

" oh I um….I said my name's…..shiori"

"Shiori thats a really pretty name."Naruto said smiling widely

" Thank you"

" You don't talk much do you?"

" Yes….no…...maybe?"

" Well at least you're nice" he said still smiling wide

" That smile….why is it so familiar?"She thought to herself but every time she tried to remember all she could think of was the color pink…...Why pink?


	2. Home

**I do not own MLP:Fim or Naruto if i did you would know about it.**

Celestia-Asami

Fluttershy-Shiori

Rainbow-Rumi

Twilight-Tamako

Chapter 2

* * *

With Shiori-

" How was your first day of school Shiori?" A woman wearing a grey green and white dress said smiling,she had a brown ponytail that hung over one shoulder and was holding a tray with two bowls of rice and vegetables.

" It was great mom…..but there is something I would like to ask you"She said looking down at her feet

" Yes what is it?" Shiori's mother said starting to look a little concerned

" There's this boy in class,and none of the other students will talk to him,and it's not just that I've seen him around the village too,none of the stores will let him in and some people even look at him all mad"She said looking confused

" Shiori….your such a sweet little girl and I love you very much but the world isn't a very nice place and some people just want to make it worse for others,I know it's wrong what those people are doing,and I think they know it too,but that just means you need to work extra hard to try and make it better for everyone , but most importantly make sure that you never turn into something you wouldn't want yourself to be no matter the reason,and let your heart be open to whomever may need your kindness."

" I promise I will " She said looking up at her mother

" Now eat your dinner before it gets cold!" Said her suddenly joyful mother

* * *

With Rumi-

" Hey champ how was your first day?" The speaker was a tall man with short dark brown hair wearing a chunin uniform and the leaf head band.

" Dad you're still here!" She shouted happily running to him

" Well I couldn't miss my little girl's first day could I" He said holding his arms out for a hug

" I thought you would have left for that mission by now." she said softly,looking down

" I can only stay until morning, you know where to go by now don't you?"

" Ya…. ya go to Shiori's place,you talked to her mother and made arrangements already…." Rumi said sounding disappointed

" Im sorry I can't stay longer but I've already stalled long enough , don't worry I'll be back before the week ends."

" ok" she said in a depressing tone

" And remember no matter what happens to me I don't want you to change who you are,always stay loyal to friends , and yourself even if it's hard."

" Stop being stupid dad nothing's going to happen to you,your the awesomest ninja ever! " Rumi said sounding a lot more cheerful.

" Promise me" He said sounding serious

"Ok I promise,but you gotta promise me nothing will happen to you"

" You should go eat" he said pushing Rumi into the kitchen

" Hey I said promise!"She said pouting,arms crossed

" Ok I promise" He said smiling

* * *

With Tamako-

"I'm home!" Tamako shouted through the door of her house

" Tamako,how was your first day!" The woman speaking was Tamako's aunt Asami who had come back to the village after a long mission only a few days after her mother died in the nine tail's attack on the village.  
" You didn't have any problems did you?" She said hinting towards the chain on her forehead.

" No, I kept it on the whole day…" Tamako said with a sigh " why do I have to wear it all the time?"

" Tamako you're a very special little girl ,you have a very special power in you and if you don't wear it,that power can be very hard to control."

" I know but I'm a big girl now I bet I could control it!" she said reaching for the chain.

" No!" Asami said grabbing her wrists " Tamako no one can control that much power,not you,not me,and not even the hokage himself." She said letting go of her arms.

" Sorry…"

" It's ok now go get some dinner before it gets cold." she said, her eyes still looking troubled.


	3. 3

**I do not own MLP:Fim or Naruto if i did you would know about it.**

 **Please leave comments on how I could make it better,or if you have any suggestions that would be great!**

Celestia-Asami

Fluttershy-Shiori

Rainbow-Rumi

Twilight-Tamako

Chapter 3

It had been seven years since Shiori,who now wore a grey green vest with light tan brown tights,Rumi now wearing a black sleeveless jacket ,and,Tamako who had started wearing a dark purple turtleneck and a short skirt over tights,had started the academy and tomorrow was graduation day,Shiori had introduced Naruto to Rumi and Tamako,Rumi and Naruto liked to compete but it was easy to tell that they where good friends,Tamako started lending him books to read because the owner of the library wouldn't let him in,and Shiori began taking lessons on medical jutsu at the hospital.

" Hey Naruto what do you think the test will be on?" Rumi asked while they walked to the academy.

" I don't know...maybe" he started but was soon interrupted by Tamako.

" I hope Its a written test, last night...last night I stayed up * yawn* until three...three in the morning * yawn* studying every thing we learned since day one!" Tamako said trying to rub the sleepiness from her eyes.

" But Tamako what will you do if it's a physical?" Shiori said sounding a bit worried

"Oh look we're here already!" Tamako shouted seeming to have forgotten her sleepiness

Rumi's pov-

Tamako and Shiori had been called already and from the headbands they had got she could tell they had passed

" Transformation jutsu? That shouldn't be too hard..." she thought to herself

" Rumi your turn" Iruka said standing outside a door across the room

Rumi stood up and could feel the eyes of all the other students staring at her,she didn't know why but (even though she usually loved attention) it made her even more nervous.

The inside of the room looked just like the rest of the building but smaller,at the front was a desk where Iruka and and Mizuki sensei sat.

" You may start" Iruka instructed

" I Totally aced that test!" Rumi boasted to her friends

" Ya we can see that" Tamako said pointing to the headband she was wearing

"Oh" She said a little embarrassed.

Just then Naruto came through the door,he looked really upset,his head was tilted down and his hands were empty.

"Naruto….." Shiori said sympathetically " I'm so sorry.."

" Y..you didn't pass…"Tamako said

" Its ok,there's always next time…" Naruto said,hiding behind a fake smile.

" Do you wanna talk about it?"Shiori offered

" No it's ok really.." Naruto said " I kinda just want to be alone"

" Well ok if you're sure…" Tamako questioned

" Ya I'm fine"he said still smiling weakly

" see ya" Rumi said sounding unsure

With Tamako-

" Tamako your back,how did the exams go?" Asami said happily

" Fine.."Tamako said softly

" I see you got your head band…."  
"Ya.." she answered sounding distant

" Tamako what's the matter?" Asami said sounding concerned

" It's just that I was kinda hoping that we would all become ninjas together…"

" One of your friends didn't pass did he"

Tamako simply nodded in response

" Don't worry I'm sure it will all work itself out,now go get some rest you had a long day."  
" Ok Asami" she said heading up to her room

" I'm sure it will all work out." she said while lying in bed " I really hope it does.."


End file.
